


girls like girls (like boys do)

by yourloveisameme



Series: I hate this ship [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Butch Kageyama Tobio, Butch/Femme, Character Development, Eventual Romance, F/F, Female Kageyama Tobio, Female Oikawa Tooru, Gender Issues, Genderbending, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Kitigawa Daiichi, Lesbians, No she's not the man in the relationship, Oikage Day, Oikawa suffering is my kink, Rule 63, Self-Indulgent, Sorry Not Sorry, There is no man in a lesbian rlshp, Unrequited, thats the point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourloveisameme/pseuds/yourloveisameme
Summary: Oikawa thinks Kageyama has a big fat lesbian crush on herDay 3- free prompt





	girls like girls (like boys do)

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly think girl!Tobio, like many autistic girls, would be a "tomboy" 
> 
> there's a lot of issues that female athletes and I thought it would be interestimg to explore??

_Kageyama Tobio is a dyke._

That was the rumor passed around the members of Kitigawa Daiichi team, and Oikawa Tooru had no doubt that it was true. Of course Kageyama was gay.

Why else would a thirteen-year-old girl show no interest when the rest of the team talked about boys and crushes and who liked whom? Short-haired and boyish, she embodied the lesbian stereotype that every normal girl took care to avoid. She wore baggy knee-length shorts and didn't shave her legs, despite her teammates' disgust.

While Tooru often spent an hour curling her elbow-length hair in the morning, Kageyama just rolled out of bed and ran a comb through it as she ate breakfast.

While Tooru made the mistake of non-waterproof mascara and it began to run during the third set, stinging her eyes and leaving embarrassing black marks on her face, Kageyama was focusing 100% on the game.

While Tooru was consciously aware of the boys--and sometimes, perverted older men--who showed up to ogle teenage girls jumping around in skintight clothing, Kageyama remained blissfully unaware.

It must have been nice, not caring what people thought.

"You could be pretty, you know," Tooru informed her kouhai one day in the locker room as she watched her undress out the corner of her eye. She was slim, without that boy-repelling muscly look that Tooru was starting to develop. Kageyama's breasts always stayed bound under industrial-strength sports bras. Her face was smooth, her eyes big and cobalt, but she did nothing to make herself stand out. She wore her hair in an unflattering short haircut--not a cute pixie cut but a my-mom-cut-this-for-me-with-a-kitchen-scissors boys' haircut.

"...if you tried. Why don't you grow out your hair?" Tooru reached out and touched her glossy, raven-black head. She imagined running her fingers through soft, flowing hair.

Kageyama batted her hand away. "Long hair would get in the way," Kageyama said, bending down to tie her sneakers.

Tooru curled her hand into a fist. "You're never going to have a boyfriend."

Kageyama didn't respond, seemingly ignoring Tooru. Perhaps she was thinking about the upcoming match. Of course Kageyama had nothing to worry about, when she had the exceptional talent to do the only thing she wanted.

She hated Kageyama so much.

***

"She definitely has a thing for me," Tooru told her classmates as they sat outside with their lunches.

"Ew, really?"

"Yeah, yesterday I was going to practice solo and she followed me to the gym and then she stood there and just watched me, like a stalker."

"So...she really is...you know?"

"Lesbo? Yes," said Tooru with a mocking laugh as she eyed Kageyama across the courtyard, sitting by herself with a milk box in hand. Tooru didn't know if Kageyama sensed that everyone knew, if she cared that some of her teammates were uncomfortable touching her for fear that they might ignite her perverse lusts.

"...you don't change in front of her, right?"

"Oh, I do." There were gasps around the circle, and Tooru smirked as she sipped her juice pouch. "It's not my fault if she's looking."

It made Tooru's heart race when she slowly peeled off her clothes in the locker room, thinking Kageyama was totally enjoying the view. Tooru had not quite decided what she would do when the genius setter inevitably made a move. She could say "I'm straight" and Kageyama, never one to waste time, would accept it.

But where was the fun in that? Maybe Kageyama deserved to have her heart played with (though not broken, Tooru wasn't _that_ mean.) Maybe she would lead her on. Make her think Tooru really returned her feelings. Pull her aside to give her the secret kisses she craved, making her eyes light up and her face go pink, a blush blossoming over her round cheeks--

"How do you know she likes you?" Iwaizumi said.

"Huh?"

"Maybe she just wanted to watch you practice."

"Oh, please. It's not just that." Tooru flipped her bouncy, shampoo-commercial-worthy chestnut locks. "She has a big, fat, lesbian crush on me."

One of Tooru's friends spoke up. "...but...but...what if she hits on you?"

"I tell her to get the fuck away from me. Obviously," said Tooru, already mentally debating which supply closet Kageyama was going to have her first kiss in.

***

Tooru waited all year for Kageyama to confess. Tooru thought about confronting her, but then the younger girl might think _she_ was a lesbian and accidentally let it slip to someone else and then Tooru's life would be over.

On the last day of middle school after the graduation ceremony, three different boys gave her the second buttons--the ones that were closest to their hearts-- off their school uniforms.

Tooru found herself wondering why girls didn't have an equivalent tradition for confessing their feelings. A girl who liked a guy could ask him for his button, but what if a girl liked a girl? Was there some secret sapphic code? The only girl-who-likes-girls Tooru knew was Kageyama, and she was too socially inept for any subtle gestures.

A confession from Kageyama, Tooru imagined, would be straightforward. She thought about it as she walked down the hall in the direction of the first-year's wing, planning to lean casually against a wall in Kageyama's eyesight just in case she developed guts at the last minute.

A confession from Kageyama would probably involve her standing inappropriately close to Tooru, her eyes wide and earnest. _You're my favorite senpai, Oikawa-san_ , she'd say. _You are so hot. I dream of you every night. I want to be with you, in a lesbian way. I have always wanted you._

To which Tooru would reply in a sultry voice, _I know_.

She would then draw Kageyama close to her, hands on her slim waist, and kiss her sweetly the way she did with her boyfriends.

Except that Kageyama, unlike Tooru's exes, would genuinely appreciate every touch and every moment she got to spend with Tooru. In return for such devotion, Tooru would be a gracious senpai and indulge some of Kageyama's dirty little fantasies. How satisfying it would be, to have Kageyama like putty in her hands (despite having zero experience with girls, Tooru was confident that she could satisfy her needy underclassman.)

It would be the ultimate win over Kageyama.

Though at this point, Tooru was no longer sure about the nature of Kageyama's feelings. Perhaps she really was straight and her obsession with Tooru was purely for volleyball purposes. Or maybe she was in denial about her feelings.

Not that Tooru cared, of course. Tooru didn't like Kageyama. No way. She just wanted to prove her seduction powers, that was all.

All of a sudden, as Tooru nears the end of the hallway she heard a voice just around the corner. A voice that sounded strangely like Kageyama's voice.

"I just want to tell you something..."

Confused, Tooru poked her head around the corner and saw Iwaizumi being cornered by the eager first-year.

"Tell me what...?"

A sense of foreboding was building in Tooru's gut.

Kageyama was fiddling with the hem of her rumpled uniform skirt--the only time she ever wore skirts--, talking faster than usual.

"You're my favorite senpai."

Tooru scowled. That was _her_ confession, what the hell was--?

"I--I do not expect you to return my feelings--"

_Feelings?_

_FEELINGS?_

 

"I like you, Iwaizumi-san."

The floor seemed to sway under Tooru's feet.

_No. No no no._

Kageyama did like girls.

Just not her.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear there will be a happy ending.....eventually


End file.
